Dime que No!
by Sakura Tachikawa
Summary: SONGFIC. Yamato Ishida apuesto, exitoso y popular, todas las mujeres caen rendidas a sus pies. Excepto una. Su vida cambiara a raiz de eso. Como? entren y descubranlo. ONESHOT


**Hola a todas mis queridas lectoras ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Aquí esta otra de mis divagaciones mentales u otro fic. Quiero agradecer en sobremanera los reviews de apoyo en mi primera historia con LEMMON me han hecho mucha ilusión leerlas.**

**Ven poco a poco voy colgando todo lo que prometí jajaja, una pregunta recibí un mail de una persona miembro de "Los malos fics y sus Autores" A decir verdad no me dijo que estaba en eso y la verdad no lo se ni me interesa jajaja porque creo que nadie tiene derecho de juzgar a un autor haciéndole sentir mal con respecto a su trabajo (sin ofender a los miembros). Pero ese no es el punto la cuestión es que me dijeron que tenia que borrar las letras de las canciones ¿Es eso totalmente necesario?**

**Con todas sus reviews me estoy animando a escribir otro LEMMON jejeje bueno niñas/os les dejo con la lectura esperando como siempre que sea de su total y absoluto agrado y recalcando que ni la canción ni los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad entera y absoluta de sus respectivos autores solo los utilizo como método de entretenimiento sano y sin fines de lucro.**

**Os dejo con la lectura…**

* * *

**Dime que No**

_No…_

Eso era lo que le había dicho aquella joven.

_Dije que no…_

Palabras que nunca antes había oído salir de la boca de las féminas o por lo menos no para rechazarlo. Es que nadie nunca había osado rechazarlo a él, a Yamato Ishida… o bueno nadie hasta hoy.

Hoy fue diferente, hoy fue el día es que por primera vez lo rechazaron. Aun se le hacia difícil creerlo nadie, nadie nunca en sus veinte años de vida lo había hecho. A todas las mujeres a las cuales les había hecho propuestas tanto decentes como indecentes habían dicho que si, es más muchas veces ni siquiera lo terminaba de pedir y ya lo aceptaban.

Es que él era él sencillamente sabía como era, sabía que las féminas se volvían loco por él. Un joven rubio de ojos azules, líder de una banda musical de moda, el dinero no le faltaba y estudiaba en una de las mejores universidades de Tokio. He ahí el porqué de su confusión ¿Era un buen partido? ¿Era buen mozo tenia dinero y pronto fama? Entonces ¿Por qué le rechazo? Y la pregunta más importante ¿Por qué le importaba tanto?.

Si él podía tener a la mujer que quisiera, cuando quisiera y como quisiera incluso estaba consciente de que podía encontrar a alguien incluso más guapa que aquella joven, pero no se siente herido en el orgullo.

Y a quien quería engañar ha buscado por mucho tiempo y no había encontrado a nadie como ella, una joven castaña de ojos caramelo, cabello ondulado largo sedoso y brillante color castaño. Su cuerpo espectacular de curvas bien formadas, un poco bajita pero eso era lo de menos, su carita era tierna y dulce, se la veía tan frágil. Aquella joven que trabajaba en el café de la esquina de su casa, según su gafete se llamaba…

_Mimi Tachikawa…_

Ese era el nombre de la joven que lo había rechazado ese día y él que pensaba que todas las guapas eran fáciles, que equivocado estaba. Y ahora no se podía sacar de la cabeza a aquella muchacha que le dijo que no. Así simplemente sin pensarlo dos veces o dudarlo si quiera, lo que no sabe esa mujercita es que a él nadie se le niega y le convino bastante rechazarlo, ahora no la dejara en paz.

Aunque quizá fue mejor asi ahora no descansará hasta que le dé un si. Aunque eso le tome la vida lograrlo.

**Si me dices que si**

**Piénsalo dos veces**

**Puede que te convenga**

**Decirme que no**

Ese día inusualmente le había entrado hambre cerca de aquel café y decidió entrar a ver que había.

_Flashback_

_Un apuesto joven rubio vestido de negro iba caminando a su departamento cuando le entro hambre de repente y diviso un humilde café en una esquina y se decidió a entrar. La decoración era bastante más elegante de lo que parecía por fuera, era algo rustico que le daba un ambiente hogareño y lo mejor: habían meseras lindas_

_Sonrió socarronamente de medio lado al ver como más de una mesera soltaba un suspiro y en sus ojos se ponían corazoncitos, sin quitarse ni sus Raivan ni su cigarrillo procedió a tomar asiento en la ultima mesa para dos desocupada esperando que una de las guapas meseras se acercara a tomar su orden. _

_Ya conocía como eran las cosas de aquí la chica que lo atendiera iría y con una voz seductora le dirá "que puedo ofrecerte" ahí era cuando movía la primera ficha él soltándole algo insinuante, se alzaría las gafas oscuras para ver como estaba la chica y ella se impresionaría con sus orbes de color cielo y se sonrojaría. Si estaba bien la chica pediría algo para dos y cuando ella regresara con el primer botón de su blusa suelto la invitaría a sentarse con él, le preguntara a que hora sale y esa noche se divertiría._

_Eso era lo que iba a pasar, era lo que siempre pasaba volvió a sonreír solo de imaginárselo. A decir verdad las mujeres eran tan predecibles y eso era algo que le convenía bastante. Aunque claro nunca pensó en toparse con "ella"_

_Sintió una presencia extra y se dio cuenta que la mesera ya había llegado espero a que ella le dijera las palabras mágicas._

_-No esta permitido fumar en el establecimiento, por favor vote ese cigarro.-Dijo una dulce pero firme voz._

_Yamato abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ¿Dónde estaban los "Buenos días joven, que puedo ofrecerle" de siempre? Alzo la vista y se bajo las Raivan, quedo embobado con lo que vio, una pequeña joven de ojos caramelos y cabello largo y brillante, ondulado y castaño con cuerpo de infarto con su blusa blanca ajustada pero con todos los botones puestos dejándose notar sus prominentes senos, cintura estrecha en la cual estaba un delantal oscuro, llevaba una falda mediana pero se podían apreciar sus bien formadas piernas._

_Era mas de lo que había pedido para ese día, era sencillamente perfecta. Decidió obedecerle._

_-Gracias.-Dijo con una media sonrisa-¿Qué va a servirse?-Pregunto sin el mínimo ápice de seducción._

_-Un expreso por favor.-Dijo el soltando una sonrisa seductora y viéndola a los ojos con sus orbes azules.-Y un pastel de chocolate._

_-Listo, en un momento.-Dijo la chica sin siquiera volver a verlo dejando muy confundido al rubio el cual no creía lo que estaba oyendo. Pero decidió esperar a que la chica volviera._

_Pasaron los minutos y la joven volvió con lo ordenado y así mismo ni siquiera volteo a ver al rubio._

_-Que le aproveche.-Dijo antes de empezar a retirarse._

_-Lo aprovecharía más si me acompañas.-Le insinuó él._

_-Gracias, pero no.-Dijo ella con un tono de cansancio._

_-Vamos por favor, acompáñame y platiquemos un poco.-Volvió a insistir él._

_-He dicho que no.-Dijo ella posando por primera vez sus orbes castañas en las azules del rubio._

_Al parecer el efecto fue lo contrario, fueron las orbes de ella las que lo desencajaron a él, sus ojos eran tan dulces, tan tiernos, reflejaban tanta pureza que solo de quedárselos viendo sentía que flotaba y poco a poco fue soltando la mano de la joven. _

_Fueron minutos en los cuales se perdió en esas puras orbes hasta que cayo en cuenta de algo importante… lo habían rechazado… por primera vez…_

_Fin del Flashback _

Esa mujercita estaba muy equivocada si es que pensó que podía rechazarle así. Desde ese día se había impuesto una nueva meta, lograr un "sí" de esa joven.

**Si me dices que no**

**Puede que te equivoques**

**Yo me daré a la tarea**

**De que digas que si**

Al día siguiente volvió a repetir la visita al establecimiento. Cuando llego la joven estaba ocupada atendiendo una mesa, la vio sonreír al hacerlo y se ruborizo inexplicablemente, sintió celos de ver como a otros si les sonreia y a él no. Incluso se reía con ellos, frunció el ceño porque vio a un joven de cabello chocolate hablándole con confianza a la castaña.

¿Por qué se sentía celoso de una desconocida? Si él nunca en su vida había sentido celos de nadie. Se sintió tonto cuando después noto otra figura en la mesa que tomaba amorosamente la mano del castaño, era una mujer pelirroja con el cabello corto, al parecer eran pareja.

Emitió una sonrisa de burla para si mismo y fue a tomar asiento. Y se quedo observándola, hasta que ella notase su mirada y fuera a atenderle, más poco tiempo después sintió la presencia de otra persona a su lado se volvió y encontró a una voluptuosa pelinegra de ojos verdes con el uniforme del establecimiento.

-¿Qué te puedo ofrecer guapo?-Pregunto insinuantemente.

-Tú nada.-Dijo cortante sin regresar a verla siquiera, la muchacha ofendida se iba a marchar pero la detuvo el joven.-Espera, tal ves si me puedes ayudar en algo.-La morena sonrió de manera picara y se desabrocho el primer botón de su uniforme, Yamato solo sonrió-¿Ves a la castaña que esta allá?

-Si.-Dijo sin entender que quería el joven.

-Llámala, por favor.-Dijo y se volvió a sentar.

La muchacha indignada y roja del coraje se dirigió donde la antes mencionada joven para avisarle. Yamato no entendía muy bien porque hizo eso, después de todo bien podía haber aceptado sus indirectas y de igual forma llamar luego a la castaña. Pero no quería que se llevara una mala impresión suya. Espera ¿Desde cuando le importa a él lo que esa chica piense o no acerca de él?

Sacudió la cabeza ante esos pensamientos que iban en dirección a otra cosa cuando la vio acercarse.

-Hola.-Dijo simplemente.

-Buenas tardes que va a servirse señor.-Respondió ella cortante.

-Ishida… Ishida Yamato.-Le dijo

-Que desea servirse el señor Ishida.-Le peguntó.

-Pero por favor llámame Yamato…-Empezó a analizar el uniforme de la chica hasta que dio con el gafete.-Mimi y trátame de tú.

-Lo siento señor Ishida pero las normas del café me lo impiden.-Le respondió la chica.

-Vamos ahí dice que hagas feliz al cliente.-Dijo señalando el letrero con dichas palabras.-Hazme feliz llamándome Yamato linda.

La castaña se ruborizo ante el comentario del chico, cosa que no pareció desapercibida para el rubio que sonrió con sorna.

-De acuerdo.-Espeto cansada-¿Qué vas a servirte Yamato?

-Lo mismo de ayer ¿Espero que lo recuerdes?-Dijo el rubio.

-Expreso con pastel de chocolate.-Le dijo confirmando lo que él había mencionado.

-Exacto, por lo que veo no me has olvidado, así como yo no le he hecho

-Como diga.-Le dijo cansada, pero ciertamente incomoda y sintiéndose analizada por la mirada del rubio y aquellas orbes azules que podrían llevar a cualquiera a la perdición.-Enseguida se lo traigo.

Pasaron cinco minutos y la castaña ya había vuelto.

-Aquí tiene, que aproveche.-Le dijo la joven.

-Espero que hoy si quieras acompañarme.-Le dijo el rubio.

-No señor, tengo que trabajar.-Dijo dispuesta a marcharse.

-Sabes a veces no se que me gustaría ¿Qué me aceptaras una invitación o que me sigas rechazando? Si me lo preguntas me gusta más lo segundo ya que así puedo seguir soñando contigo y ver las maneras de que me digas que si de a poco.-Le dijo.-Pero ten por seguro que me aceptaras, algun día y vendré aquí todos los días hasta que eso ocurra.

-Lo que digas.-Dijo la castaña regresando a verlo y dándole una sonrisa de que aceptaba el reto.-Vamos a ver hasta cuando te cansas.

-No te preocupes princesa, soy muy paciente.-Le dijo

**Si me dices que s**i

**Dejare de soñar y me volveré un idiota**

**Mejor dime que no**

**Y dame ese si como un cuenta gotas**

Yamato iba todos los días a la misma hora y siempre la encontraba ahí. Incluso otras meseras volvieron a intentar hacer contacto con el rubio más ocurrió lo mismo que la primera vez: fueron rechazadas.

Ciertamente ni el entendía que demonios le pasaba con esa chica, es que simplemente se encapricho porque no había otra razón para su comportamiento. Aunque su hermano le había dicho que podría enamorarse. Eso era ridículo él nunca se había enamorado de nadie en su vida y no lo iba a hacer de una repelente como ella, aunque le encantaba ver como se enojaba.

Ese día había estado muy ocupado, últimamente había estado pensando demasiado en aquella joven que ni siquiera había puesto atención en la banda o en los estudios. Estaba por terminar el semestre y tenia tarea acumulada y un concierto a puertas. No había tenido tiempo de ir al café por la tarde, aun así decidió probar en la noche.

Afortunadamente parecía estar abierto, se asomo y encontró a su castaña. Estaba limpiando una mesa se veía tan linda al hacerlo. Tal vez hoy corría con suerte y la acompañaba a su casa. Iba a entrar cuando vio algo que no le gusto nada.

Un rubio con el cabello ordenado estaba muy cerca de la joven y por lo que apreciaba ella se había tensado y enojado al verlo, el joven trato de agarrarla a la fuerza y ella se soltó bruscamente.

-Suéltame Michael.-Espeto la castaña.-No vuelvas a ponerme una mano encima.

-Pero Mimi por favor solo te estoy pidiendo una última oportunidad.-Suplicaba el otro joven.

-¿Para volver a lo mismo? No Michael me canse, estoy mucho mejor sin ti.-Le dijo la joven.

-Vendrás conmigo quieras o no.-Soltó el joven perdiendo la falsa cordialidad que mostro antes, tomando a la joven de las muñecas y estaba a punto de arrastrarla cuando.

-Creo que la señorita te ha dicho que no.-Dijo Yamato entrando en escena.-Suéltala.

-Yamato…-Susurro la joven.

-¿Lo conoces? ¿Es por él porque no regresas conmigo?-Pregunto Michael exasperado.-Eres una…

Mas no pudo completar su frase porque Yamato lo obligo a soltar a la joven y le propino un buen golpe en la quijada.

-No se te ocurra insultarla en mi presencia.-Dijo Yamato.-Se hombre y pelea o agrede a alguien de tu tamaño. No a ella.

-Tú ¿Quién te crees que eres?-Le pregunto Michael

-Soy su novio.-Mintió Yamato.-Y te exijo que no vuelvas a hablarle asi.

-Por este me cambiaste ¿Eh?-Dijo Michael viendo a Mimi.-Eres una cual….

-Te he dicho que no la insultes.-Dijo golpeándole en su perfecto rostro de niño bueno.-Si te vuelvo a ver cerca de ella te mato.-Dijo por ultimo, el joven de ojos azules, no recordaba haber estado tan molesto en toda su vida y pensaba cumplir su promesa si es que volvía a ver al tipo cerca de la joven.

Recordó a Mimi y la vio llorando y temblando detrás de él, se acerco a ella, se quito el saco y se lo coloco encima encaminándola para salir del establecimiento. Iban abrazados sin decir nada. El rubio empezó a reconsiderar lo que le había dicho su hermano, quizá y si se había enamorado de la joven sin darse cuenta si quiera, porque de no ser asi porque se sentía completo cuando estaba a su lado, no le hallaba otra explicación.

Entre sus divagaciones mentales, la castaña rompió el silencio.

-Gracias por lo de hace un rato.-Le dijo dulcemente.-Fue muy noble de tu parte, además de que mentiste, muchas gracias.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, detesto que insulten a las mujeres.-La joven se sintió decepcionada ante las palabras del rubio, más este agrego.-Y menos si es a ti.

La joven se ruborizo en sobremanera e instintivamente se apego más al joven.

-Muchas gracias.-Le dijo simplemente.-Vivo en este edificio.-Dijo dirigiéndose al portal.

-No te preocupes, además lo de la mentira que daría porque se hiciera verdad.-Le contesto con sinceridad.

-Dame tiempo.-Le dijo ella con una sonrisa.-Por el momento no.

-Te dije que soy muy paciente y lo que siento por ti no lo he sentido antes por nadie más.-Le sincero el joven.-Además aprovecho para aclarar que es lo que siento por ti, te aseguro que nunca he sentido esto por nadie, con tus rechazos me dejas la puerta abierta para seguir intentando.-Le dijo con una sonrisa.-Por ahora solo se que quiero ser parte de tu mundo.

-¿Vas mañana al café?-Pregunto la castaña.

-¿Eso se pregunta?-Respondió el rubio con otra pregunta.-Sabes que siempre voy.

-Entonces quizá te cuente algo de mi mundo.-Le dijo la chica.-Hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana.-Le dijo el joven dándose media vuelta dispuesto a irse cuando…

-¡Yamato!-Grito la castaña, el rubio se volteo y la vio corriendo hacia él.-Esto es una muestra de agradecimiento por lo de hoy.-Dijo y deposito un casto y tierno beso en los labios del rubio.

-Ten por seguro que te haré favores más seguido.-Le dijo el rubio.

-No.-Le contesto simplemente la castaña.

-¿Te gusta mucho esa palabra cierto?-Le comento el rubio con una sonrisa.

**Dime que no pensando en un si**

**Y déjame lo otro a mí**

**Que si se me pone fácil el amor se hace frágil**

**Y uno para de soñar**

**Dime que no y deja la puerta abierta**

Recuerda que esa noche se quedo exactamente en el lugar donde le dieron ese beso parado en medio de la calle. La joven había salido corriendo después de eso y el seguía estático, ella tuvo que asomarse por la ventana y llamarlo para que reaccione. Por primera vez era él el ruborizado, era él el perplejo. Sonrió, fue el mejor beso que le habían dado en su vida.

No recuerda haber sentido un beso como ese en toda su vida, siempre eran pasionales, deseosos y tan fríos a la vez. En cambio este había sido todo lo contrario, dulce, tierno y tan cálido que le llego al corazón. Cosa muy difícil al ser conocido como "el rey del hielo Ishida"

Esa chica era diferente, le parecía tan frágil y dulce. Cuando estaba con ella sentía que quería protegerla de todo, él había sido un hermano sobre protector con Takeru más con las mujeres nunca le importaba que les ocurriese, pero a ella no quería que nadie la tocara.

Así paso otra noche en la que solo pensó en la joven castaña de orbes caramelo. Soñó en como seria una vida a su lado, casarse, lo tierna que se vería embarazada y sus hijos. Si que seria feliz si eso pasase.

Ese día en la universidad no se concentro en nada más que en poner en orden sus sentimientos por la joven, era en la hora del almuerzo en la que decidió sentarse junto con Takeru y Hikari, para los cuales no paso desapercibida la distracción del rubio mayor.

-Yamato ¿Estás bien?-Pregunto preocupado su hermano menor.

Nada

-¡Yamato!-Exclamo más fuerte el menor.

-Ah, si dijiste algo Takeru.-Pregunto el rubio mayor posando sus azules orbes en su pequeño hermano, bueno ni tan pequeño. Era apenas más bajo que el y Takeru si sabia para que fue inventado el cepillo de cabello. En lo demás podría decirse que son idénticos

-¿Qué estas pensando Yamato?-Pregunto Hikari, la novia de Takeru algo divertida, nunca había visto a Yamato tan despistado.

-¿En quien esta pensando? Esa es la pregunta cielo.-Le corrigió Takeru.

-¿Yamato esta pensando en alguien?-Pregunto la joven incrédula-¿No es en ti mismo cierto?-Dijo a modo de broma

-Vinieron muy graciosos hoy ¿Verdad tortolitos?-Pregunto el mayor de la mesa con fastidio.

-¿No me digas que estas así por la chica de la que me platicaste la otra vez?-Pregunto el menor.

-Si.-Dijo el joven resignado.-Creo que tienes razón, me estoy enamorando de ella.-Le confeso ante la atónita mirada de los jóvenes que tenían los ojos bien abiertos-¿Qué? No me vean como si acabara de decir un sacrilegio, por favor.

-Lo siento Yamato.-Se disculpo Hikari.-Pero entiende que es raro escuchar la palabra enamorado de tu boca y más aun si te estas refiriendo a ti.

-Lo se ni yo lo asimilo bien aun.-Le dijo tomando un sorbo de su Coca-Cola

-¿Y ella?-Pregunto su hermano.

-No lo se, sigue rechazándome.-Comento con desdén.-Pero ayer me beso.

-Pues por lo menos no le eres indiferente.-Le dijo la castaña

-Si al parecer tuvo una mala experiencia en el pasado, ayer la defendí del que parecía su ex novio.-Les relato.

-Es por eso por lo que no te acepta, debió haber tenido una mala experiencia anteriormente.-Le comento Hikari.-Así somos las mujeres

-Y volver a caer con un mujeriego de primera mano.-Bromeo Takeru.

-No, hermano, ya no. Cuando estoy con ella siento que estoy completo.-Les dijo.-Que ya no necesito nada más, nunca me había pasado.

Los menores se quedaron perplejos ante la súbita confesión del rubio mayor, Takeru tuvo que aclararse la garganta para habla.

-Pues déjame informarte hermanito que estas, jodidamente enamorado.-Le dijo el menor con una sonrisa en los labios.

Yamato abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante la conclusión de Takeru, es que si no lo estaba, entonces porque seguía insistiéndole, normalmente la hubiera dejado pero mientras más veces le va diciendo que no más piensa en ella, en como ganarse ese tan esperado "sí".

Y con lo que paso anoche, ese pequeño gesto, aquel pequeño roce de labios hizo que el rubio albergara nuevas esperanzas, solo por esa esperanza se mantendría a su lado.

**Dime que no**

**Me tendrás pensando todo el día en ti**

**Planeando la estrategia para un si**

**Dime que no**

**Y lánzame un si camuflageado**

**Clávame una duda y me quedare a tú lado**

Llego como siempre lo hacía, por la tarde. Las meseras ya no se acercaban a él, sabían que el rubio solo iba por la castaña. La joven alzo la mirada y le sonrió, el muchacho fue a ocupar la misma mesa de siempre y esperarla.

Tardo más de la cuenta y el rubio empezó a desesperarse empezando a jugar con los cubiertos de manera infantil. Cuando se estaba colocando la cuchara en su nariz, la vio acercarse.

Nunca antes lo había sentido pero la revolución que se estaba llevando a cabo en el interior de su estomago debían ser las famosas "mariposas en el estomago", definitivamente de haberlo aceptado a la primera estaba seguro que no hubiera causado ese efecto en él.

-Es de mala educación jugar con los cubiertos.-Le reprendió ella

-Me aburría.-Le comento el cual niño pequeño al ser reprendido por su madre.-Tardaste más de la cuenta.

-Lo siento pero tenia que cobrar unos favores para que me suplan en este instante.-Le dijo la castaña.-Viniste.

-Siempre lo hago.-Le dijo con una sonrisa.-Además no me iba a perder la oportunidad de conocerte un poco.

-Bueno, lo prometido es deuda.-Dijo la joven.-Te contare.

El rubio espero paciente mientras ella tomaba un sorbo de café antes de empezar a hablar.

-Me llamo Mimi Tachikawa tengo diecinueve años y nací aquí, en Japón. Mi madre falleció cuando era pequeña a mi papá y a mi. Como entenderás mi padre a pesar de amarme en sobremanera nunca ocupo el lugar que era de mi madre.-Dijo ante la mirada expectante del rubio.-A pesar de todo pudimos salir adelante con lo justo, estudie en la escuela publica del distrito de Hikari Gaoka y me gradué de secundaria ahí mismo, quise seguir diseño en la universidad pero mi padre enfermo y luego de una larga agonía falleció.-Lo ultimo lo dijo derramando una lagrima, el joven saco un pañuelo y se lo tendió caballerosamente.-Gracias.

-De nada

-Hace un año aproximadamente de eso, empecé a trabajar aquí como mesera y conocí a Michael.-Lo ultimo lo dijo con amargura.-Yo era muy ingenua y le creí todo lo que me dijo, todas las promesas y esperanzas. Empezamos una relación y aparentemente éramos felices.-Dijo sonriendo con nostalgia.-Un día fui a verle en su despacho, era mi día libre y él no lo sabía cuando llegue lo encontré prácticamente acostándose con su secretaria.

-Canalla

-Si pero me ayudo a abrir los ojos y darme cuenta de que los hombres no valen la pena.

-Touche.-Se defendió el joven.

-¿Ahora entiendes porque te rechazo?

-Si, ciertamente has pasado por mucho.-Le dijo el rubio.-Pero no deberías cerrarle las puertas al amor de esa forma.

-Si no se las hubiera cerrado no te abría conocido.

-Buen punto, pero me refiero a que deberías creer un poco más en las personas, aunque no lo creas yo cambie cuando te conocí.

-¿En serio?-Pregunto incrédula.

-Si yo era un mujeriego, libertino y quemeimportista de la vida.-Le relato él.-Sentía que porque soy guapo y tengo dinero podría tener todo lo que quisiera, entonces llegas tú y me descuadras mi perfecta existencia, haciéndome sufrir por amor.

La castaña se ruborizo nunca habían hablado de amor.

**Si me dices que si**

**Se fugara lo incierto**

**Y esa cosquilla en la panza**

**Cuando estas por venir**

El rubio tomo otro sorbo de café con y se aclaró la garganta.

-Bueno, yo también quiero que sepas un poco más de mi. Me llamo Yamato Ishida y tengo veinte años, estudio en la universidad privada de Tokio, ingeniería en sonidos. Mis padres se divorciaron cuando aun era un pequeño niño, yo me fui con mi padre y mi hermano menor Takeru con mi madre. No veía a mi madre mucho de hecho casi nada, así que más o menos se como te sientes porque a mi también me abandonó.

-No debió hacerlo los problemas eran con tu padre no contigo.-Le dijo la joven.

-Lo se, pero lo hizo, es más la veo solo esporádicas veces, ella me dejo y no se lo puedo perdonar, aunque Takeru trabaje mucho en reconciliarnos.-Le dijo el rubio.-Te sigo contando, mi padre tenia un buen trabajo y por eso pude estudiar en buenos lugares. Pero a cambio de esa buena vida tenia que trabajar en exceso.-Dijo el rubio.-Prácticamente me crie solo y cuidando de Takeru los días del año que le tocaban pasar con nosotros.

-Creo que no deberías seguir resentido con tu madre.-Le dijo la castaña.

-No se si pueda hacerlo.-Le confeso el rubio.-Ya no me duele, pero no puedo perdonarla.

-Los problemas de los padres no deberían afectar a los hijos, dale una oportunidad quizá y son más parecidos de lo que crees.-Le aconsejo con una triste sonrisa bebiendo su café.-Nunca sabes cuando será la última vez que la veas. Que no daría yo por ver a mi mamá una sola vez más aunque sea cinco minutos.

El rubio pareció pensarlo, la castaña tenía toda la razón. Quizá debería darle una oportunidad. Después de todo fue él el que levanto la muralla entre ambos.

-Cada vez me sorprendes más.-Dijo contemplándola.-Eres una excelente persona.

-No lo creo.-Negó ella suavemente.-Más bien soy del tipo repelente.

-No te negaré que pensé así en un principio.-Le confesó el rubio.-Y quizá fue parte de esa repelencia la que me hizo fijarme en ti.

-Eres muy persistente.-Le aseguró la joven.-Sinceramente pensé que a la semana te rendirías.

-Créeme que yo también.-Le comento el joven.-Pero la verdad no se que embrujo me hiciste que solo pienso en ti.

La joven rió animadamente.

-Me encantan los hoyuelos que se forman en tus mejillas cuando ríes.-Le comento el rubio

-¿Qué hoyuelos?-Preguntó la joven intrigada.

-Aquellos que se forman cuando ríes, mírate en un espejo y te darás cuenta de lo que digo.

-Eres muy observador.

-Digamos que a medida que me rechazabas me fijaba más y más en cada detalle tuyo.-Le dijo el joven.-Mi meta era saber más de ti sin que lo sepas ya que al parecer no me ibas a decir nada de tu vida.

-Vaya... insisto eres persistente.-Le converso la joven

-Pues si, entonces ¿Aceptas ser mi novia?-Le pregunto

-No.-La chica noto la cara de perplejidad del rubio y añadió de prisa.-Si no te molesta empecemos como amigos. Entiéndeme por favor.

-Por un momento me asustaste.-Le confesó el joven.-Pero siendo ese el caso, claro

-Gracias y quien sabe y somos amigos por poco tiempo.-Le agrego divertida.

-Es lo que más quisiera.-Dijo acercándose a besar su mejilla más la joven viro la cara decidiendo que el beso fuese en los labios-¿Por qué?

-No lo se.-Le sincero la joven.-Solo te puedo decir que ansiaba hacerlo.

Dicho esto el rubio tomo delicadamente el rostro de la joven depositando un beso en sus labios, tierno y pasional a la vez, beso que fue totalmente correspondido por la castaña.-Yo también.

**Si me dices que no**

**Seguiré conquistando**

**Descubriéndote cosas que ni tú te conoces**

Esa noche habían caminado a su casa y la había dejado como la vez anterior en la puerta. Aunque la castaña le había dicho que no a su propuesta directa de ser novios formalmente, sabia que era solo cuestión de tiempo.

Desde ese día el cielo era más azul, el sol más amarillo, el aire más puro. Se sentía flotar en todos los sentidos. A pesar de darle algo de pena por su antigua reputación, estaba encantado con hacer el papel de tonto enamorado.

Takeru se burlaba de él, Hikari reprendía a Takeru pero eso no le importaba. Era más feliz de lo que había sido en mucho tiempo. Conocerla a ella, a la joven de cabello castaño y ojos como la miel tan dulce, tierna y pura le cambio la vida para bien.

En la banda nunca lo habían visto tan entregado, cantando las baladas con tanta pasión que era irreconocible, ese no parecía Yamato Ishida, desde su cambio repentino sus compañeros que no conocían de la joven castaña habían empezado a reconsiderar la idea de que los raptos alienígenos existían.

-Caray Yamato nunca te había visto ponerle tanto sentimiento a una canción.-Le comento Ryo, su baterista.

-Si hermano cualquiera que la oye pensara que has sido rechazado por una mujer.-Le converso Masao su guitarra secundaria.

-Si te dijera que si Masao.-Le dijo el rubio son una sonrisa al ver la cara de perplejidad del rubio.-Fui rechazado por una mujer hace un mes más o menos.

-¡No! El mundo se acaba.-Bromeo Ryo.

-Muy graciosos.-Les dijo Yamato.-Pero si fui rechazado, por eso escribí esta canción, para ella.

-Y ¿La podremos conocer?-Pregunto Masao

-Si no intentan nada con ella si.-Les informó el rubio.-Ella es mía.-Dijo encaminándose a la salida.

- De acuerdo amigo, pero espera ¿Dónde vas?

-Aun no terminamos.-Le pregunto Ryo

-Tengo que verme con alguien.-Les dijo el rubio.

-¿Con la joven?-Pregunto pícaramente el baterista.

-No, con mi madre.-Les dijo el rubio.-Nos vemos.-Y se fue dejando perplejos a ambos jóvenes, ellos conocían la relación del rubio con su madre.

El joven rubio que iba de negro como de costumbre, con su guitarra al hombro y sus Raivan oscuras puestas, camino un largo tramo hasta que llego a un íntimo y reservado café. De lejos la vio, al parecer había sido puntual y lo estaba esperando.

Entro al establecimiento y dio su nombre para que lo dejaran pasar, camino por entre las mesas y se poso detrás de la figura femenina que estaba sentada.

-Buenas tardes, lamento el retraso, se me hizo tarde con el ensayo.-Dijo soltando un suspiro y sentándose frente a la mujer.

-¡Yamato! Pensé que no vendrías.-Le dijo feliz la voz de su madre.-No te disculpes no hay problema.

-De acuerdo.-Dijo el rubio por primera vez observando a su madre.

La mujer que no parecía tener sino unos treinta y tantos o cuarenta y pocos era de estatura mediana, esbelta de cabello rubio oscuro corto perfectamente peinado y de orbes azules. No cavia duda de que ambos jóvenes eran idénticos a su madre: Natsuko Takaishi.

-¿Ya ordenaste?-Pregunto el rubio con el afán de romper un poco el tenso silencio que se había formado.

-Si

-De acuerdo, entonces déjame pedir a mí.-Le dijo su hijo.

-No es necesario Yamato ya he pedido por ti.-Se sorprendió al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de su hijo mayor.-Soy tu madre no deberías sorprenderte.

-Si que debo, no hemos compartido cenas sino unas cuantas veces, me sorprende que te hayas tomado la molestia de pedir por mi y lucir segura de que me gustara.-Le comento el rubio.

-¿Expreso con pastel de chocolate?-Le pregunto su madre viendo como él asentía quedamente.-Ya te lo he dicho soy tu madre cuando eras niño amabas ese bizcocho y nunca te gustaron los café dulces, hay cosas que no cambian.

-También hay cosas que no se olvidan.-Le dijo el rubio, la mujer solo bajo la mirada.-Te he citado aquí para preguntarte algo, una persona me hizo ver que de aquí no se cuando te volveré a ver y no quisiera que eso pasase sin saber algo.

-¿Se puede saber quien es la persona que realizo este milagro?-Pregunto la madre.

-Quizá luego.-Le dijo su hijo.-Mi pregunta es: ¿Por qué me dejaste?

A la mujer se le abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente, no esperaba esa pregunta eso estaba claro.

-El acuerdo de divorcio acordaba que cada uno se llevaría a un hijo.-Le explico su madre.-Y Takeru era muy pequeño y me necesitaba más.

-Claro y yo era mucho mayor mamá Takeru tenia cuatro y yo siete. Apenas era un niño-Le dijo el rubio.-Yo también quería ir contigo y con Takeru.

El silencio se formó hasta que la rubia lo rompió

-Yo también quería que vinieras con nosotros.-Le dijo la mujer sorprendiendo al joven.-Pero era consciente de que si te llevaba conmigo tu padre se hubiera volcado más en el trabajo y hubiera terminado matándolo.-Le explico.-Si se quedaba contigo tendría alguien por quien volver a casa, alguien que lo esperara.

-Si aun lo apreciabas y pensabas en él ¿Por qué te marchaste?

-Porque no hubiera podido seguir soportándolo y hubiese sido peor para ustedes asumir la separación luego.

-¿Por qué demonios no trataste de hacer contacto conmigo? Yo no tenía la culpa.-Le dijo el rubio sacando todo lo que tenía guardado.-Sabes que aunque te fuiste papá siguió trabajando mucho, dijiste que llamarías siempre no sabes cuantos días pase esperando frente al teléfono por una bendita llamada.

-Después cuando intentaba acercarme tu me evadías.-Le reprocho su madre.

-¡¿Y qué se suponía que hiciera?!

-Perdóname Yamato.-Dijo empezando a llorar amargamente.

El rubio iba a tomar su cazadora y salir por la puerta cuando recordó las palabras de la castaña.

_Nunca sabes cuándo será la última vez que la veas. Que no daría yo por ver a mi mamá una sola vez más aunque sea cinco minutos._

Se acerco a su madre y la beso en la cabeza.-Te perdono.-Le dijo antes de salir.-Y aunque no se porque, te quiero mamá.-Y salió rumbo al ya conocido café dejando a una muy sorprendida rubia

De verdad que esa castaña lo iba a volver loco no se la podía sacer ni un instante de su cabeza, pero para estas alturas los "no" que le da es más un "si" en su idioma.

**Dime que no**

**Me tendrás pensando todo el día en ti**

**Planeando la estrategia para un si**

**Dime que no**

**Y lánzame un si camuflageado**

**Clávame una duda y me quedare a tú lado**

Iba caminando tranquilamente con dirección al café donde recogería a la joven castaña que aun no le aceptaba. Por alguna razón que desconocía se sentía libre como si se hubiera sacado un gran peso de encima, hablar con su madre y decirle todo lo que sentía libero su alma. Ahora solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer…

La encontró afuera esperándole tranquilamente con el uniforme puesto, sonrió de lado si que quería a esa chica, por muy raro que sonara se burlaba de si mismo y de cómo fue a parar.

-Hola.-Le dijo la dulce muchacha sonriéndole cariñosamente.

-Hola, perdón por el retraso.-Le dijo sacándose su cazadora y poniéndosela a ella.

-No hay nada que perdonar y gracias.-Le dijo empezando a caminar-¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien, el ensayo ha salido genial.-Le comento el rubio de manera casual.-Me estoy esforzando por tener lista la ultima canción para el concierto, espero que vayas.

-Si, iré.-Le dijo.

-Creo que es la primera vez que te escucho decir que si.-Le dijo el rubio a manera de broma.

-Si creo que si.-Le dijo ella sonriéndole

-Sabes creo que estas teniendo mucha influencia sobre mi.-Le sincero el rubio.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto la joven curiosa.

-Hable con mi madre y arreglamos las cosas.-Le conto lo que había pasado con detalles ente la atónita mirada de la castaña.

-Vaya… que bien que ya se hayan arreglado las cosas, o que por lo menos te liberaras de eso.-Le dijo sinceramente.-Yamato puedo preguntarte algo.

-Adelante, dispara

-¿Por qué seguiste insistiendo después de que te rechace varias veces?

-Al principio fue por orgullo.-Admitió el joven.-Pero después poco a poco no se me pareciste especial en varios sentidos.-Le dijo con una sonrisa.-No te negare que me divertí mucho siendo un mujeriego empedernido, pero cuando te conocí me di cuenta de que todo era tan fácil y monótono.

-Pero…

-Déjame terminar.-Dijo el rubio interrumpiendo a la joven.-Me di cuenta de lo solo que estaba divirtiéndome y que nunca me había enamorado… hasta que te conocí

-Yamato yo…

-No tienes que decir nada ahora.-Le dijo el joven.-Mañana en el concierto dame una respuesta, se que no quieres volver a salir herida, pero yo tampoco quiero seguir enamorándome sin tener esperanzas. Si me dices que no nuevamente te dejaré tranquila.

-Está bien, mañana tendrás una respuesta.

-Recuerda que solo quiero pertenecer a tu mundo.-Le dijo depositando un tierno beso en los labios.

**Siempre lo fácil me duro tan poco**

**Y no lo niego me divertí**

**Pero la soledad me ha vuelto loco**

**Porque el amor nunca ha pasado**

**Por aquí.**

La siguiente noche Yamato se encontraba muy nervioso, no por el concierto. Estaba nervioso por la respuesta que iba a recibir hoy de la castaña. Respiro tres veces y salió a el escenario.

Ahí en el coliseo habían muchas personas, demasiadas. Como siempre Takeru en la primera fila con Hikari, fue una sorpresa agradable ver a su madre a lado de su hermano con una camiseta con su rostro en ella, sin saber porque la presencia de su progenitora le inyecto seguridad.

Empezó a cantar buscando entre la multitud hasta dar con la persona que buscaba, ahí estaba tan guapa, perfecta con su cabello recogido y ¿mucha ropa? Pero eso no le llamo la atención, lo que acaparo su atención fue su camiseta: era una blanca con un gran estampado café que decía claramente "NO"

El rubio emitió una sonrisa y siguió cantando. Llego a la canción esperada se dirigió a su publico antes de empezar.

-Esta canción se la dedico a aquella persona que cambio mi vida para bien y para siempre, sea cual sea tu decisión mis sentimientos no cambiaran, te amo Mimi.-Lo grito a todo pulmón, se podía escuchar los suspiros de las fans y unos cuantos sollozos, mas siguió cantando.

La canción narraba su punto de vista acerca de su relación con la castaña y de cómo su vida cambio con ella. Mientras mas avanzaba en las letras noto como la joven se ¿sacaba la ropa? Pero debajo de la camiseta blanca que llevaba tenia puesta una rosada con letras celestes que decía "TAL VEZ"

Este gesto no hizo más que llenar el corazón del rubio con esperanzas nacientes cantando con más pasión de eso ser posible.

-_Clávame una duda y me quedare a tu lado_.-Dio por finalizada la canción con esa tonada ante el grito eufórico de la multitud.

Se despidió como era debido y se retiro a los camerinos. Estaba tomando agua cuando tocaron su puerta.

-Yamato alguien te busca.-Le dijo Masao con un guiño.

-Y yo de ti no la haría esperar.-Acompaño Ryo

La encontró parada de espaldas a él. Se sintió inseguro por primera vez en su vida caminaba lento y vacilante. Hasta que reunió el coraje suficiente para hablarle.

-Mimi…

-Yamato…

Hoy era el día definitivo ¿Le dirá que si? O ¿Le dirá que no?

**Dime que no**

**Me tendrás pensando todo el día en ti**

**Planeando la estrategia para un si**

**Dime que no**

**Y lánzame un si camuflageado**

**Clávame una duda y me quedare a tú lado**

Yamato espero hasta que ella reaccionara percatándose que ahora tenia una camiseta negra extrañándolo un poco, pero eso fue lo de menos ya que a medida que la castaña se volteaba su corazón palpitaba cada vez más y más fuertes e instintivamente cerro los ojos.

-Yamato puedes abrirlos.-Le dijo su cálida voz.

Temeroso lo hizo de a poco, pero su sorpresa fue grande al verla parada frente a él con su camisa negra y un gran estampado blanco que decía con letras gigantes "SI". La castaña no espero la reacción del joven. Simplemente se arrojo a sus brazos abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Ta amo Yamato.-Le dijo suavemente.

-Yo ya te amaba Mimi y ahora te quiero más.-Le dijo estrechándola un momento para luego virar su rostro y depositarle un cálido beso en los labios, dulce, tierno y a la vez pasional. Ese momento era mágico, especial, único solo de ellos dos.

-Váyanse a un hotel.-Pronuncio un rubio desde la puerta ocasionando que la pareja se separara totalmente ruborizados.

-¡Takeru!-Le reprendieron las dos mujeres que lo acompañaban, la una era joven de cabello castaño oscuro y la otra una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos celestes.

-Perdón.-Alcanzo a decir en su defensa el joven.-Pero era cierto, y Yamato cuando nos vas a presentar a mi cuñada.

-Ahora mismo enano, Takeru, Hikari, mamá ella es Mimi Tachikawa la mujer que me cambio la vida con sus continuas negaciones.-Dijo señalando a la joven.

-Mucho gusto.-Dijo Mimi inclinándose levemente.

-El placer es nuestro, de conocer a la persona que logro el milagro de cambiar a mi hermano.-Dijo el rubio menor.-Yo ya pensaba que era un caso perdido.

-Oye.-Dijo el rubio mayor defendiéndose.

-De verdad linda no se como agradecerte el haber hecho que Yamato hablara conmigo, te estaré eternamente agradecida.-Le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.-Quisiera que me veas como una segunda madre.

-Muchas gracias… a todos.-Les dijo la castaña con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Te amo.-Dijo Yamato muy cerca de su oído.

**Dime que no**

**Me tendrás pensando todo el día en ti**

**Planeando la estrategia para un si**

**Dime que no**

**Y lánzame un si camuflageado**

**Clávame una duda y me quedare a tú lado**

El tiempo ya ha pasado, desde ese entonces dos años en los cuales muchas cosas habían pasado.

La relación de Yamato y su madre mejoró rápidamente. Yamato y Mimi se casaron seis meses después y ahora ya cuentan con la dicha de ser padres. Takeru y Hikari se acaban de casar y se encuentran de luna de miel.

En un departamento de la ciudad de Tokio, era de madrugada y una joven castaña se levanto al notar que su marido no estaba en cama. Camino por el pasillo dirigiéndose a donde sabia se encontraba el joven. La recamara pintada de rosa que se hallaba al final del pasillo vio la ranura abierta y escucho hablar a su esposo mientras ella entraba sin hacer ruido.

-Si pequeña tu madre fue la única mujer que le dijo que no a tu papá.-Le hablaba Yamato a un bultito rosa que cargaba en los brazos y se hallaba en frente a la ventana acunándola.

Con la luna reflejada por el cristal se podía ver los cabellos rubios del chico en tonalidades doradas y sus orbes azules se volvían celestes, la castaña se acerco y vio a su retoño por encima del hombro de su padre, eran idénticos con las mismas orbes azules y cabello rubio dorado.

-Tu también debes decirle que no a todos los moscones que se te junten.-Le aconsejaba Yamato a su hija.-Aunque tu padre nunca dejara que eso pase cielo.-Le dijo depositando un beso en sus frente.

-Algún día se enamorara y se ira, le dará el "si" a alguien.-Le comento su esposa riendo ante el pequeño escalofrío que recorrió la columna del rubio.

-Por fortuna faltan como unos veinte años para eso.-Le dijo seguro.-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por todo, por aceptar casarte conmigo, por darme esta hija, por amarme y por sobre todo gracias por decirme que no. Y así mantener viva mi esperanza

-Te amo.-Le dijo su esposa.

-Yo más.

**Fin**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Hola bueno como siempre espero que les haya gustado y dejen muchos, muchos reviews!! Espero leerlas pronto y volver también con otra historia muy pronto, pero anímenme con sus comentarios!!**

**Os quiero un mundo y quiero agradecerles infinitamente por su apoyo constante, paciencia y tiempo de leer estas historias.**

**Agradeciendo por la historia anterior:**

**Novaly Izazaga de Brief; Raymi; Chizuma; Snoopyter; Adrit126; margauxLange'sBarBie; Mimi-Cullen; XANHEX**

**PERDON POR NO AGRADECERLES COMO SUELO HACERLO PERO SINO NO LO COLGABA HOY!! PARA LA PROXIMA SI VA!**


End file.
